


She Deserves It

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Misc. Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: anon prompted me "Beg for it" for KimxRon; takes place during their college years. They had an argument two days prior, and Ron must make it up to her.





	She Deserves It

They hadn’t spoken in two days. When Ron finally decided to make a stop at her dorm, she glared at him, hands on her hips, in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” he asked hesitantly. With a roll of her eyes, she moved aside to let him through. “Thanks.” Silence. “So, uh, KP, look I’m sorry. I said things I didn’t mean, and I know I hurt you, but I was hoping you’d find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“I’ve already forgiven you the moment you said it. I’m angry and I’m hurt,” she told him, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Is there anything I can do? Anything I can say?” he wondered aloud, sitting down beside her on the bed.

“I’m angry at myself,” she admitted. “There must have been something I did or said to make you say such a thing to me.”

“No,” Ron assured her. “You didn’t do anything. I was a jerk, simple as that. You don’t deserve that.” He gazed into her sorrow-filled emerald eyes, leaning closer toward her. Noticing her lips part, welcoming him, he went in for a kiss, but she put a finger to his lips.

“Beg for it,” she smirked. Ron’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You can’t kiss me unless you beg.”

“Wow, KP, that’s--”

“I know,” she interrupted him. “Do it.” Her tone was firm.

He tucked a loose strand of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. “Please let me kiss you.” His warm breath tickled her ear. “I hurt you, and I know I don’t deserve to kiss you right now, but you, Kim Possible, deserve to be kissed.”

“Well, how could I say no to that?” she smiled, nuzzling her nose against his, leaning into him. Ron pressed his lips to hers, putting all the emotion he could into it. He whispered ‘I love you’s’ in between kisses, feeling her smile against him. If this was the way to make things up to her, he knew it was only just the beginning.   

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't an easy one to write, cause I had no idea what I could do for this prompt without it sounding crude.


End file.
